


Incoming Call

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 剧场版设定，一部分叛道一部分涉及更后面的剧情的相声文。鉴于兴道开头的剧场版新增镜头里送别幼修幼娜那一幕站在一边的金发小矮子看上去很像幼基诺，就这逐渐混沌的人际关系进行了一番衍生思考。大概是双男主和莲基诺前提的误解系人工多边相簿，充斥着角色视角的主观误会和随意口嗨，也就是说每个人都在误读别人说的话大家都不在同一个频道上。





	Incoming Call

01

“鲁路修那边的状况还正常吗？”通话那端的人问。

“当然了。”基诺回答道，“为什么你会这么问？”

其实他该反问的不是“为什么”，而是“为什么每次都”。

远在欧洲的枢木朱雀出于某些缘故忙得几乎见不着人影。也不是说他非得把每时每刻都耗费在战场前线，可是隔三差五的战事和军部的应酬能把他的时间安排给精准地打散了，再重组成横竖他没有大块充足的时间去往欧洲以外的地方的状态，结果就让他显得疲于奔命。为此基诺很是好奇了一番，如果这样的安排理由是需要圆桌战力也说不通，毕竟自己和阿妮娅在11区的校园生活简直悠闲得很——虽说把他们两人放出来名义上是为了防着黑色骑士团成员在这一带继续活动，必要的时候还是会出击的，倒不完全是给他们放假。第七骑士是不是在哪得罪皇帝了？还是说先前他在欧洲遭遇的那次事故被皇帝算作是战略布局上的失败，然后强令要求他将功补过？具体内情基诺也不知道个所以然，他确实向朱雀本人打探过几次，不过都没个结果。

作为名誉不列颠尼亚人杀进帝国最强骑士团的第七圆桌口风把得很严，对大部分军务之外的事情都不太上心，对一干同僚私下里递出的橄榄枝亦没有什么特殊的表示。所以在他一而再再而三地问及特定的某个人时，基诺觉得有哪儿不对劲的原因主要是他以为对方只会对分配过去的任务这么上心，而待在阿什弗德的鲁路修·兰佩路基起码在名义上只顶着一个普通平民的身份。之所以说是“名义上”，是因为作为维恩贝格家的孩子，基诺多多少少对昔日里发生在潘德拉贡的动荡往事有些印象。尽管那份印象还挺稀薄的，毕竟事情发生时他大概才七岁半，对于那位带着妹妹前去日本作为政治交易筹码的小皇子到现在为止也只记得个大概轮廓和一个名字，但在阿什弗德家的管辖范围内实际面见到轮廓和名字都大致能对上号的具体人选时，他还是免不得在拾回相当遥远的记忆后生出些怀疑。

话说回来，同样被送走的第七皇女已经被平安无事地迎回皇室出任11区总督了，理应和她待在一起的兄长究竟身在何方也成为了一个谜题。目前这个“兰佩路基”的家庭构成中有个弟弟而不是妹妹，但谁知道这是不是障眼法呢。基诺在电话被挂断之后摸了摸下巴，思及当年被送往日本的皇子与前首相之子之间理应存在的某种人际关系，觉得此间多半存在着什么猫腻。如果他要是待在皇帝陛下的眼皮底下，他还真不一定敢打探皇家机密，不过既然是在远离皇帝本人的殖民区嘛……是那位陛下本人在派人特别关注隐瞒身份放逐在外的皇子又如何呢，也不妨碍人就此多发散一下思绪，想想又不犯法。不过想来想去都想不出个具体结果来就有些头疼了。

“是我想太多还是他真的在这码事上执着过头了？”基诺嘀咕道，“我的意思是，起初他还象征性地问一下我在这边待得怎么样开心不开心，能不能适应普通的校园生活，学生会的大家都过得好不好，然后才会问一嘴鲁路修的情况怎么样——大概从第三次开始他就完全不遮掩了。”他大声叹了口气，心想这都不知道是第几次在自己给出“鲁路修那边没问题”的答案之后就被直接挂断电话了。“是啦，一直用问我校园生活如何来打掩护是会显得很怪，毕竟朱雀应该知道我是那种到哪都吃得开的类型。可是他放弃掩饰的速度是不是太快了一点？”

“我还以为这应该属于圆桌骑士团内部话题呢。”坐在一旁的利瓦尔说。

虽然非贵族用语的教习差不多结束了，他们还是会定期在学生会室聊一聊闲话。这会儿会室内没有别人，女孩们跑出去张罗其它社团的经费问题了，他们随便扯上几句也不会有人突然插话。基诺往椅背里一仰，冲着一盏没打亮的顶灯撇了撇嘴。“我跟阿妮娅抱怨过几次，但是她显然没什么兴趣，还说我大惊小怪。”他回忆道。阿妮娅是否看出了什么尚且没有定论，毕竟她在玛丽安娜皇妃遇害的时候年纪比他还要小，对年幼的十一皇子的印象比他还淡薄才是正常的。阿妮娅不主动提，他也不敢问。私下里稍微刺探一下皇家机密是一回事，在能直接面见皇帝的别的圆桌骑士面前提起又是另一回事了，一搞不好他和他家都会挨罚。不过这不是重点。“不啊我觉得我一点都不大惊小怪，他可是那个从加入圆桌开始一直对谁都挺冷淡的枢木朱雀啊。”基诺瞪着那盏无辜的顶灯，“我还以为最近我们的关系变好了呢，结果他只是在跟我打听消息。话说回来，他为什么不直接给当事人打电话？他应该有鲁路修的号码吧？”

“肯定有啦。”利瓦尔懒洋洋地回话道，“说不定他已经跟鲁路修电话联系过好多次了呢。毕竟他们两个关系那么好，在线上聊来聊去都没必要跟别人汇报。”

基诺尝试着以学生会内留存的照片为基础想象了一下那个枢木朱雀跟别人搞好关系的样子，似乎也不是很难想因为那些照片里还真不乏他神情温和毫无戒备的模样。有人推门进来，基诺扭头看了眼，轻轻吹出了一口气。“不如直接跟人确认一下吧。”他边说边抬起了手，“你好啊，副会长？朱雀最近跟你联系过吗？”

看上去很眼熟名字也不陌生、要说是巧合可能有点过于巧合的副会长正抱着一摞文件走进来，大概是账目表之类的东西。他在听到基诺的招呼后扬起眉毛，干脆利落地给出了回答。“没有。”他说，“怎么了？第七骑士不是一直都很忙吗？”

“我听出来了你在指责我很闲。”基诺说。鲁路修从桌边走了过去，在一旁的立柜里找了个档案袋把那摞文件给塞好了，然后才看向他，露出一个礼貌而矜持的微笑。

“我可不敢。”鲁路修说。

副会长在收好档案袋之后就又一次大踏步走出了门，留下被他的答案搞得更为困惑的第三骑士坐在原处不住挠头。“怪了。”基诺盯了一会儿关拢的门板，然后转向身旁的利瓦尔，“朱雀最近联系过你吗？”

“有那么一两次吧。”利瓦尔说，“他姑且发了几条短信过来。”

“阿妮娅也接到过短信，米蕾说他们通过电话不过好像是她拨过去的。其他人我目前还不清楚，我晚点再问问。”基诺说，“这正常吗？感觉他好像专门绕开了鲁路修，但是他又一个劲地跟别人打听鲁路修的情况？难道其中真的有什么内情……”

真要有什么内情的话，或许就证明他对这位副会长隐隐约约产生的熟悉感不是空穴来风了。秘密身份？受人监视还是有什么特殊任务在身？第七骑士是在为皇帝做事，还是在出于自己的意愿而关注着这一切？基诺还在发散思绪，一旁的利瓦尔已经拧出了一副古怪表情，待到自有疑问而不能轻易向别人透露的第三骑士回过神来时，利瓦尔吭哧了几声，随后语气纠结地说：

“你是在暗示我的一个男性朋友对另一个男性朋友产生了什么超出普通友谊程度的非分之想吗？”

基诺眨了下眼。“……啊？”

“要是会长在场肯定会理解成这个意思的。”利瓦尔说，“你不是这个意思吗？”

“我当然不……”基诺话到一半，忽然灵光一闪，“……咦，还真不一定。”

他认真思索起了这个之前不知道为什么被自己忽略了的可能性，大概可能也许是因为先入为主的视角有点偏差，毕竟正常情况下他是不至于对感情类的问题缺乏嗅觉的——然后他眼见着利瓦尔的下巴掉了下去。

02

“哥哥。”罗洛说。

“什么事？”鲁路修从书桌边抬起头。尽管他积压在手头的任务不少，他还是耐心地给他这个假弟弟挤出了一个较为自然的微笑。在他明摆着在忙活的时候，罗洛通常不会无端地跑来打扰他，既然来了他就该听听对方到底带来了什么好消息或者坏消息。罗洛往他的房间里多踏了一步，手掌还按在门把上，看上去一脸忧心忡忡。

“第三骑士今天问我有没有接到过第七骑士的联络。”罗洛说，“你觉得会是因为他发现了什么吗？”

不经意间发现这个兰佩路基家的弟弟可能是假冒的，是出于某种特殊目的才待在这里的，背景也不算单纯，从而进一步推断出鲁路修的身份也不单纯——之类的事只要出现一点苗头就很值得担忧了。鲁路修闻言而沉思了片刻，在面上还维持着相对轻松的神情好让自己显得值得信赖。“唔，以他那个性子，我猜他多半只是对朱雀之前在学校维持的人际关系产生了好奇，倒不至于揪着某一点细节就开始怀疑。毕竟对于现在的大家来说，你是我的家人嘛。”鲁路修说。他没有完全说实话，不过在他确认基诺·维恩贝格对当年的皇城风波还记得多少之前，贸然猜测也不见得准确。“你是怎么回答的？”

“我说有过几次，内容没什么特别的，也就是问一问学校里的近况和哥哥你的近况。”罗洛如实告诉他，脸上的表情已然松缓了许多，“然后那家伙嘀咕着‘不会吧还真是’之类的话就这么走了。”

鲁路修觉得事情似乎有哪里不太对劲，可是这会儿线索太少，他也说不出个所以然来。“我会设法弄清楚的。”他向罗洛保证道，“把圆桌骑士安插到学校里来……我可不相信这两位真的只是过来体验生活的。安心吧，我是不会让别的什么人给我们添麻烦的。”

被他哄好的年轻人舒开眉梢，在跟他告退后高高兴兴地退出了房间，留他一个人对着书桌蹙起了眉头。

03

“你怎么老是在问鲁路修的事啊？”基诺说。

“你要是嫌烦的话我就不问你了。”朱雀说。

“是啊，你还可以打电话给罗洛。毕竟兄弟住在一起更方便打探情况嘛。”基诺冲着手机嘀咕道。通话彼端的人轻轻哼了一声，没有给出更明确的评价。“我不是在说这个，我也没在抱怨，我就是挺好奇的。”在他挂断电话之前，基诺赶紧进行了补充然后追问道，“你一直问他的近况如何是有什么特别的理由吗？”

“能有什么特别的理由啊。”朱雀说，“关心一下朋友的近况不是很正常吗。”

“你好歹也关心关心我。”这次基诺确实是在抱怨了。就算一直关心自己是否能正常融入校园属于多此一举，但老是被当成是传呼机和望远镜使也会让人生出怨言的。

“我这不是在给你打电话吗？”即便他这么抱怨了，朱雀的语气还是平平淡淡的，而且听上去理直气壮，“再说了，我和鲁路修在小时候就互相认识了，以这个前提而论多问几句也不过分吧？”

“唉。”基诺干巴巴地应声道，觉得这个说法很像是在暗指他的重要程度需要往后排好多。虽然如果他现在进行的假设不错，他确实不该想着跟鲁路修比。“那你为什么不直接联系他呢？”

如果是皇帝在派人秘密监视外放的皇子那自然不该跟当事人联系，如果不是……嗯，很多人都会在对特定的某个人生出些不清不楚的心思时变得敏感而神经质，东亚这一带的人在情感表达上可能还更为含蓄。自认对这方面的人际交往关系就算说不上超绝精通也绝对不陌生的第三骑士暗自思忖着，在对方答话之前就预先做好了几种假设。逐渐升温中？尚未明确关系？还是已经挑明过但不知为何开始了冷战？朱雀稍作沉默，然后好似在那端叹了口气。

“有些时候从他自身的立场出发会有意无意地隐瞒一些事情。”朱雀说，“所以我会想知道从旁人的视角看去是怎样的。”

这个说法可以有很多重意思，但是在这个情境下听上去真的很像情网中的傻瓜。基诺张嘴呆愣了好一会儿，将此前自己掌握到的信息重新梳理了一次：他这位新加入骑士团的同僚确实是在想方设法地从鲁路修周围的人那里获得有关于鲁路修的情况，出于某些不可明说的缘由，若不是秘密任务就是私人问题。要么是还没挑明要么是在冷战中，基诺很快明确了自己的看法，不由得为对方的精神健康状态产生了一丝担忧。“你是指他在这段时间里答应了多少个女孩的邀约吗？”他摸了下鼻子，“呃如果你真的是在担心这方面的问题，那可能是会有点问题。毕竟他确实很受欢迎，而我也不太方便密切监视他的课后生活来着。”

“不是。”朱雀即答道，停顿片刻后忽然恼火似地拔高了音调，“你在想什么呢？！”

04

鲁路修在午休时段走进学生会室，里面只有一位金发碧眼的外来人士在饶有兴趣地翻看存放于此的相册。另一名圆桌骑士不在场，学生会里与他更相熟的另外一些人也没赶在这时候跑来活动。圆桌骑士们又打算从过往记录中翻找出什么信息呢？或者真的只是单纯的好奇？鲁路修把需要确认的档案从抽屉中拿出来，从中抽出自己需要的那一份之后把剩余的放回原处，就在这时基诺抬起头来，轻快地向他问了声好。鲁路修随口应了声，稍加踌躇后主动将话题接续了下去：

“我想请问一下……”

“嗯？”第三骑士的目光在落回相册上方之前停下了，很快就抬回了原先的高度。他的眼睛很好看，嵌在一张放在皇城社交圈里能够轻而易举迷倒大把年轻人的英俊脸孔上，事实上他这张脸和他的身份在阿什弗德引起的骚乱也不在少。人们在面对优秀的同性时总会本能地有些紧张，或许是出于某些刻在种族基因里的危机意识和竞争意识，也可能只是因为他作为一个实质上的叛军头子对皇帝的嫡系有点过敏。鲁路修定了定神，调换出一个和气的笑容。

“……朱雀这阵子跟你联络过吗？”他这么问。基诺扬起了一侧眉毛，奇妙地露出了一种看上去像是“果然如此”的表情，鲁路修莫名其妙地被他的眼神看得有些发毛。“没有别的意思，因为你之前问过我所以……哎，我确实有段时间没跟他联系上了。”主动问话的副会长在面上维持着亲和微笑，努力想表现得自己不过是在不经意地问起友人近况而不是在进行刺探，“我只想知道他最近是否还很忙碌。”

“啊，既然你正好问到这个。”基诺抬手抓了抓后脑勺，面上神情中多透露出了一丝微妙的苦恼，“我觉得他跟我打电话的次数有点太多了。”

“……什么？”

鲁路修眨了下眼，觉得这个答案有点出乎意料。他盯着眼前这位样貌和个头和对外公开的家世都一样出挑的第三骑士仔细瞧了几眼，不知为何觉得那股莫名其妙的危机感更严重了。年轻有为，性格不坏，还不存在什么立场阵营上的遗留问题。他正打算把自己逐渐飘远的思绪扯回来并暗骂自己总是容易想太多，就见着对方维持着那抹微妙的苦恼、像是有些紧张似地皱着眉头微笑起来。

“呃，你知道的，就是问一些有的没的……要是公务也就算了，但好像也说不上是公务，还是私事比较多。之前还好，这阵子越来越频繁了，一直被他追着问我也有点吃不消。”基诺说，“原来他在隔空关怀恋人的时候是这样麻烦的性格吗？哎，不对，恋人这个说法是不是不太准确，但我觉得应该差不远吧反正不是过去时就是将来时……”

鲁路修又眨了下眼，看着对方的嘴巴一张一合，脑子里炸出一大片烟花。后面的内容他大概一个字都没听进去，全在努力维持面部表情不要崩坏得太快。他原想尽快逃开然后去喝点冷饮让自己的脑袋冷静一下，或者到一个没人的角落去大喊大叫几嗓子“枢木朱雀你这个感情骗子”之类的内容——不，他不会那么做的，那样做也太傻了。话又说回来，他们到底是默认本来就没在正式拍拖还是默认已经分手了？对于头脑正常清醒甚至敢把自己上交给皇帝的某个人来说，在体制内部另外找个人还不错的男朋友从道理上来说没有任何说不过去的地方。话虽如此。

“哥哥你还好吗？”罗洛小心翼翼地问，“你刚刚的表情很可怕。”

是时鲁路修已经回到住所当中，边做晚餐后的余留处理边努力让自己别把碗碟砸个稀巴烂。他在午休时段当然没能及时逃开，甚至还被扣留下来当了一会儿陪聊，而基诺·维恩贝格全程都表现得有点尴尬又有点好奇，看上去就很像是那种堕入情网后羞涩又甜蜜的年轻人，虽然他看上去一点都不像是那种会因为这种事而羞涩的纯情派，谁知道呢。鲁路修不太记得基诺后来说了些什么，也不太记得自己说了些什么。他把洗干净的碗碟塞进碗柜，侧过身去对罗洛拧出一个一点都不自然的笑。

“我没事我很好我特别正常。”他说，“我大概搞清楚第三骑士之前为什么要那么问你了。不用担心，他真的只是出于好奇心。症结出在给你们打电话的那个人身上。”

“你好像在生气。”罗洛小声指出。鲁路修哼了一声，不置可否地转开了视线。“所以问题的根源还是出在枢木朱雀身上咯？”

“是的。”

“我明白了。”罗洛点了点头，语气忽然变得义愤填膺起来，“他也盯得太紧了吧，不然我还是找机会把他给杀了……”

鲁路修回过神来，赶紧按住了他的肩膀，并用另一只手按住了自己突突跳动的太阳穴，觉得自己头疼得更厉害了。“……不，我也没让你那么做。”

05

“鲁路修近况——”

“是、是，我有新消息了。”基诺说，“你想听吗？”

“——他怎么了？”朱雀诧异道。一直以来他追问鲁路修的情况就是个习惯，他也没真的指望罗洛以外的人能给出什么有用的回答。基诺在那边叹了口气，声音听似烦恼又充斥着一种古怪的愉快感。

“别那么紧张。”基诺说，“就是，我们最近面对面地聊上了几次。我发现他确实是那种很容易招人喜欢的类型。”

“是啊，他一直都挺受欢迎的。”朱雀谨慎地说，隐约嗅出了一丝不对劲的苗头，“你想表达什么？”

“没什么。只是满足一下我的好奇心。”基诺慢悠悠地拖长了腔调，“你看，就是，他还挺像我过去认得的某个人的，出于某些原因我在想，什么样的类型会让这种人动心呢？——这之类的事。其实不太重要，但这实在是很有趣所以抱歉我忍不住……你不介意我跟他再深入点多聊几句吧？”

“事实上我还是挺介意的。”朱雀越听越觉得这说法不对劲，“你们两个到底都说了些什么啊？”

基诺是不是完全会错意了？第七骑士认真地反省了一下，觉得自己一直让人帮忙盯着鲁路修却又不说理由可能是会招致一些误解，意思是说他没有告诉基诺这某种程度上是公务所需，那么一个性格活泼开朗且正值青春期的大男孩在不端正工作态度的情况下留意到特定观察对象身上的种种迷人特质这种事……朱雀打了个寒噤，想要禁止自己继续往下想，脑子里却清楚明白以鲁路修·兰佩路基身上的吸引力而论，让人对他产生兴趣乃至进一步沦陷下去是再容易不过的。现在他开始怀疑自己拜托一位怎么看都是情场得意类型的圆桌同僚去阿什弗德帮忙盯着人究竟是不是个明智选择了。他还在思索该怎么继续追问下去，基诺已经在那边轻轻笑了一声：

“什么嘛，嫉妒了？”

“基诺·维恩贝格，我警告你——”

通话断了。朱雀一边觉得这多半是自己不打招呼就挂电话的次数太多招致的现世报，一边用不列颠尼亚官方用语不出声地骂了句脏话。

06

——所以老实说，因为某些往事的影响，他看到基诺站在面前笑得光辉灿烂、摆明了肚子里另外转着什么主意的样子就有点脑袋疼。这种场合下他大可以直接说“我不负责管招人有很久了”，或者“你非要找高层递交申请书的话为什么不去找藤堂先生呢”，或者……他分明看见藤堂从门外走了过去，似乎还探头看了眼情况。他的理解能力不差，那一眼明摆着就是“因为当事人身份和情况都很特殊所以大家一致决定还是交给你来处理”。当任的ZERO在面具底下磨了磨牙，尽可能心平气和地开口提问：

“你认真的？”

“我认真的。”曾任第三骑士的维恩贝格先生坦然道，“在超合众国已经迎接不列颠尼亚为成员国的当下，黑色骑士团早就超脱于地域派系纷争之外了吧？接受一个离任圆桌骑士的申请书也没什么的。”

“不，这不是派系问题。”ZERO在面具底下谨慎地盯着眼前这位名义上的自由人看，“我只是在怀疑你到底在想什么。”

往日里某些人际关系上的误会早在第九十九任皇帝登基之前就差不多都解开了，时间来到第九十九任皇帝已经不在位的光和元年，倒是不存在什么遗留问题，只不过他还是会习惯性地保留一份怀疑。基诺抿了会儿嘴又叹了口气：“要我说实话？”

“说实话。”

“……就是经过了一番综合考虑。”基诺解释说，“全世界性能最为高精尖的装甲骑这下全都集中在黑色骑士团了，就算某些型号出于历史遗留问题不能轻易启用，但红莲还是能随便出外勤的。我仔细想想还是不太愿意跟她正面起冲突。”

“这都什么时候了，你就算还坐在圆桌的位置上黑色骑士团也不会冲你开火的。”

“以防万一嘛，还是加入同一阵营比较保险。”

面对面还是看得更清楚些，前第三骑士确实显得有些心神不宁，虽然面上还挂着看似平静的和煦笑容，实际上说话的腔调都不太自然。ZERO在办公桌后方坐直身子，低头看了眼那份被摆在桌面另一侧的文件。“有私人因素吗？”

“大概吧。”基诺说，眼神飘去了一旁，“也不完全是私人因素。”

虽然很多误会已经随着时间的流逝而解开了但我看他摆出这副鬼样子来还是忍不住牙疼这是为什么呢。ZERO又在面具底下磨了磨牙，决定对黑色骑士团内部的人际交往关系放弃思考，反正发生在他眼皮底下的案例也不止一个了，甚至首当其冲的还是他长辈。他把那份文件拽到手中，象征性地浏览一遍后戳了个印章了事。“但愿如此。”然后他说，“如果你突然反悔，再递到我手上来的离任申请书就没那么容易被批过了。”

基诺满口应是，兴高采烈，没过多久就风一样地闯出了门去。门被关上了，留下ZERO独坐在自己的座位上沉痛思索为什么自己都跳槽了还得继续看见前同事的脸。

07

某位才递交申请书不久的新成员窜到高层的速度就像坐火箭，要不是他在转入内部之前的履历确实光辉灿烂，恐怕要被不少人诟病是走了捷径。他近来的表现说低调也还算低调，起码没有到处惹事，说高调嘛他在某些方面的表现确实也挺高调，比如说在面对特定人选时总会一路跟随且不刻意压低音量惹得整条走廊都为之侧目。“星期天下午。”他边脚下生风地追着人走边伸手比划道，“就两个小时，好不好？当然如果你愿意赏脸一道吃个晚饭我也会很乐意——”

“这是一次邀约吗？”卡莲反问道，“比较正式的那种？”

“是的。”基诺肯定道。

走廊上路过的其他人识趣地加快脚步离开了，留给他们一段清静的空地。现存于黑色骑士团的王牌驾驶员停下步子，单手叉腰抬起头来端详着近旁这位的脸。“唔，让我想想。”她用另一只手端起了下巴，“陪我去训练场拉练一场，如果你能赢我就答应……虽然我有点想这么说。”

“给我个面子吧。”基诺举起了双手，“我是真的不太想跟你动手，你看我都跑到黑色骑士团来了。”

“对决和练习是两回事。我又不会在训练场把你的训练机给打成残障，更不会对你的生命安全和身心健康产生威胁。”卡莲撇了撇嘴，撤开手后翻了下眼睑，“不过我是觉得问题不在于这里。你跑来黑色骑士团到底是因为什么？”

“这很复杂。”基诺说，“不过多少有一点私人因素在内吧。”

他还是没有确切说明。经历过战争的人多多少少有些变化和成长，有一些很难用言语简单概括，有时候将另一些东西明确地说出口来很难。有些人在做出抉择和改变时会叫人吃惊，细想下来也不是毫无缘由。他没有去详细解释任何关于理想、信念和心愿方面的问题，即使他本该如此。卡莲眯起眼睛看他，片刻后忽然笑了，在身前抄起胳膊来抱在一起。

“嗯，我觉得应该是挺复杂的。”她煞有其事道，“你看，我从别人那里听说了一点，好像你跟我的上司——严格来说是两任——都有点不清不楚的……”

“……我没有啊？”基诺大叫道，“谁跟你说的？？？”

卡莲忍了没多久就喷笑出来，因为笑得太厉害而扶上了他的肩膀一抖一抖。基诺还在进行着一番语无伦次的解释，被她摇着头阻断了，然后点着头说可以，晚饭的事到时候再商议，这取决于你的具体表现——至此为止。被吵闹声引上前来、站在虚掩着的门后方窥探了一会儿的ZERO后退一步，将门给关严实了。他想自己或许该说点什么，关于一些遥远的已成过去时的误会，亦或是关于现下的新的变化。他想了想又独自安静地走回自己的座位前方，在不会被打扰的地段摘下面具来捧在手中摩挲了几下。

至少这次我所进行的猜测不再是误解了，他这么想着，从面具的倒影上发现自己久违地微笑起来。


End file.
